1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to viewing systems and is particularly directed to improved viewing systems for welding helmets, goggles and the like which eliminate reflections, multiple images and the like.
2. Prior Art
It is well known in the welding art that some means must be provided to protect the welder's eyes against the brilliance of the welding arc and against sparks and other debris which may be thrown off during the welding operation and which can cause damage or blindness. Many types of qoggles and helmets have been proposed heretofore for providing such protection. However, many of the prior art qoggles and helmets have employed double-lensed devices having a first lens or shield formed of shatterproof glass or plastic and a second lens or shield formed of partially opaque material to reduce the intensity of light incident on the weldere's eyes. Unfortunately, light passing through such double-lensed devices often produces reflections or multiple images which are sometimes difficult to distinguish from the real object and which are always distracting and confusing to the welder. Thus, none of the prior art double-lensed viewing systems have been entirely satisfactory.